


Days of Bliss

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nicknames, its literally just fluff, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: A day out of the lives of Dorothea and Petraidk how to sell this fic lol, its just them being sweet and Petra gaining a new nickname
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Days of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the most wonderful VeloxVoid!! Check out their twitter because theyre awesome

Faint light dripped through the blinds of their room, lighting up the walls unpleasantly as Dorothea sat behind her desk. The heat had been relentless these past few days, and being locked up inside with the sun's rays burning against the windows hadn’t helped her motivation.

She tried to read parts of her thesis again, but the words had become a blur after staring at it for hours. Her task of the day was almost finished, yet Dorothea couldn't find a crumb of motivation to read it over again and add the last part of the paragraph.

With a heaving sigh she stood up and stretched out, feeling her joints pop nicely after sitting still for so long. But as she heard a click from across the room she sat back down again hurriedly, staring at her screen with newfound interest as she heard her apartment door open.

A call met her ears. "Babe, I'm home!"

Dorothea hummed towards the person entering the room, trying her hardest not to look at her girlfriend. After a few more footsteps,a kiss was planted on top of her head. Petra peered over Dorothea’s shoulder and pointed towards the paragraph she’d been writing. 

"I literally can't do this anymore, I've rewritten it twice now," Dorothea sighed.

"Don't doubt yourself, Thea." The whispered words of encouragement eased Dorothea's mind, but didn't make her any more motivated to finish. She leaned back in her chair, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend before remembering where she’d been. With a 'yuck!' she let go of Petra's sweaty waist, Petra letting out a laugh as she did so.

"You knew I just worked out, don't react like that!" she said while walking away. "I'll be having a shower now, so you have about twenty minutes to finish that… block of words you're having trouble with."

"And what if I don't?" Dorothea called after her.

"You'll see!"

As she heard the shower running, Dorothea turned back to her task. How she wished to join Petra, to wash away the stress of the last few days. But no, she needed to focus on her work now.

* * *

The last few drops of the showerhead fell onto the tiles while Petra dried herself off. The small dripping sounds always helped Dorothea relax for some reason. She could spend hours just listening to faint drops of water; sometimes, only the sounds of daily life could bring her back to the present.

But for now, those drops had helped her finish the last sentence of the day. A loud sigh left her mouth as she turned towards the door. Finally she was finished with her to-do list, and she could spend the rest of the day with the love of her life.

As Petra came back into the room, Dorothea noticed something - something so obvious she couldn't help but point it out.

"You're wearing a bra!"

Her girlfriend's usual sports bra had been replaced by a simple dark grey one, but one that fitted her much better. She had not replaced her shorts yet, but Dorothea didn’t care - now, she only had eyes for one thing.

Petra rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of the couch, barely concealing a smile as she looked towards Dorothea. "I always wear bras." She leaned back against the wall behind the sofa while crossing her arms.

Dorothea leaned forward, not withholding her excitement in the slightest. "Yeah, I know but… now you're wearing a  _ bra _ ."

"Oh, what keen eyes you have, my love," Petra answered, a giggle following as she saw Dorothea move in just the slightest bit closer. She stood up and walked towards her love, cupping Dorothea's chin and raising it up to face her.

Dorothea instinctively put her hands on Petra's waist, pulling her closer as she said, "I wonder what made you suddenly change today, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that, babe." Petra let go of her chin at once, slightly leaning back as Dorothea smirked at her.

"What? My beautiful Princess?"

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes at Dorothea again.

"You never like any of my nicknames…" Dorothea said, softly pushing herself away from Petra. "You've rejected all of them."

"That’s because you're bad at them."

"Me? You're the one who could only come up with "babe"!"

"But it works!"

Now Dorothea was the one that rolled her eyes, turning her chair as she pouted.

Petra walked around and tried to kiss her girlfriend, but Dorothea jerked her head away dramatically. She let out a sigh in response. "Thea…"

She placed her hand on Dorothea's knee, making Dorothea look back with almost pleading eyes. "Just let me use something, please?"

She placed both hands on Petra's, making her lashes flutter as she cocked her head slightly, almost as if imitating a puppy. "Pretty please?"

Petra couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's feeble attempt at persuasion, but agreed anyway.

"You're too old to beg like that, Thea. But fine, one nickname, on trial, for one month."

"Any nickname?" An evil smile flashed across Dorothea's lips.

"As long as it's not “princess” or “cupcake”… I guess."

"Alright then… how about… “Barbie”?"

Petra's face contorted, like she’d smelled something rotting in front of her, making her stand up and turn around. "I'm leaving."

"No wait!" Dorothea said as she grabbed Petra's hand. "How about “Bee”?"

Petra stopped and cocked her head towards Dorothea. "Bee?"

"Well you call me "babe", and I know you don’t like the word “baby”. But since you use the first half, I can use the second! So Bee it is."

"Wouldn't that technically just be "ie"?" She let go of Dorothea and turned back around.

"Just accept the name if you like it."

Petra let out a small laugh as she leant back on the couch. "Fine, I do like it."

"Good." Dorothea stood up from her seat and walked over to Petra. "Want to put it to good use right away?"

"Babe, c'mon."

Dorothea slowly rose up to Petra, making her back against the wall until Dorothea was barely away from her. She saw Dorothea lean forward even more, whispering softly against her ear. "I know you didn't put a shirt on for a reason."

Dorothea's small breaths heated her up more than she expected, feeling her heartbeat spike before she could answer.

"It's like 35 degrees out, Thea."

"You have plenty of sports bras that could cover more," Dorothea said,  tracing a finger down one strap . "I know you're wearing this for a reason."

Petra let out a small laugh. "And what might that be?"

"A second work-out today, perhaps?" Dorothea let her hands trail slowly downwards, the gentleness of her touch almost making Petra lean into it. The light growl at the end of her words made her heat up, but she had to keep control for just a bit longer.

"I'm rather tired, though," she answered as she let out a yawn. "Are you sure you can convince me?"

Dorothea let out a sigh, placing her forehead against Petra's. "Please, stop teasing me. You know I don't mind it when you don't want to."

Now Petra couldn't help but laugh, her heart pounding harder now than it had during her entire work-out. She held Dorothea in front of her, softly caressing her lover's jaw with her thumb before she answered. "No, babe! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you like that." She gave her a soft peck before she continued. "You know I'm never too tired to work out with you."

She leaned in, placing her lips softly on Dorothea's as she felt her girlfriend pull her in even closer. Her touch became fiercer as Petra slightly opened her mouth, letting Dorothea in much easier than she’d first intended.

But she couldn't wait any more, Petra wanted her now. She gently pushed Dorothea back, who instantly responded to the touch, cocking her head. " How's about we... don't do this on the couch. "

Dorothea let out a laugh backing off and grabbing Petra's hand. "Come on then, Bee."

Petra internally scowled but smiled as she looked at Dorothea's face, the lovers laughing as they headed towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The sole reason I uploaded this is because it was edited and there was work put into it from others so I dont want it to go to waste, but at the same time I... struggled with uploading it because Ive set too high standards on myself.  
> Anywayyy hope you have a nice day and that this fic made it better, even just the tiniest bit


End file.
